Seymour Cattoway
__FORCETOC__ History Birth & Upbringing (552 K.C. - 568 K.C.) Seymour Cattoway was born to James and Constance Cattoway. Though born unto the two, Constance would die shortly after giving birth, thus, leaving Seymour in his father’s care. James Cattoway, Captain of the Merciless Maiden and fearsome Pirate of the High Seas, would do the impossible. Though Captain of his own ship and crew, James would still manage to raise young Seymour. It was at the age of six that Seymour began taking interest in his father’s practice of piracy. Seymour wanted to be just like his father. Though quite young, Seymour had aspired to be a pirate, regardless of whether or not he truly understood the practice. Seymour, a young, ambitious boy, sought to one day become a pirate as well as Captain of his father’s ship, the Merciless Maiden. At the age of eight, Seymour began training with a sword. As time went by, he began to show much improvement, as well as much interest in sword fighting. It was at the age of sixteen that Seymour would truly become a master swordsman, impressing and besting the greatest of fighters. At the age of sixteen, Seymour would have become much like his father. He would better comprehend the practice of piracy, unlike he did when he was younger. He would become a greedy, thieving pirate, and would be considered apart of the Maiden's crew. Torrence Tyde and the Murder of James Cattoway (568 K.C.) Though generally liked aboard the Merciless Maiden, one crew member in particular disliked Seymour, as well as his father. His dislike toward the two, however, would remain in secrecy, as he had something planned. Torrence Tyde, First Mate to James Cattoway, sought to take the legendary ship, the Merciless Maiden, as his own. Torrence would, therefore, plot an assassination against the Captain. He planned to deal with James at the right time. It was on a rainy, dark night that Torrence would chose to do as planned. While the crew was asleep, Torrence snuck into the Captains cabin and stabbed James through the heart. Though the crew was assumed to be asleep, all but one crew member slept. Seymour, unknowingly watching through the window of his father’s cabin, would witness as his father was struck down by his First Mate. James Cattoway, legendary Captain, would lie dead beneath the feet of his assumed ally. Morning would come, and with the morning, came the discovery of James’s body. The crew would become outraged due to the death of their Captain. The killer, however, would remain unknown. It would be unknown to all but one among the crew as to who the killer was. Seymour, however, witnessed what had transpired the night before. He had watched as Torrence pierced his blade through his father’s heart. Torrence would do away with the crew’s questions regarding James’s death, and would announce himself as Captain of the Merciless Maiden. Though suspicious, the crew would return to their stations and go on with their work. However, Seymour would not allow such an action to go unnoticed. At nightfall, when Torrence had fallen asleep in the Captain’s cabin, Seymour would gather the crew and tell them of the truth. Once he had done so, Seymour would make a proposal. He would propose mutiny, a proposal the crew would accept. The next morning, Torrence would be stormed by the crew, beaten within his cabin until weakened. Once weakened, the crew would drag Torrence from his cabin, presenting him before Seymour upon the deck of the ship. Upon being presented to Seymour, Tyde would be brought to his feet by two crew mates. It was then, once he had risen to his feet, that Seymour would stab Tyde through the heart, thus, doing as Tyde had done to James Cattoway. Torrence’s position as Captain would be short-lived, as his title would be given to the one responsible for the mutiny, Seymour Cattoway. Captain Seymour Cattoway of the Merciless Maiden (568 K.C. - 597 K.C.) Seymour Cattoway, at the mere age of sixteen, would become Captain of his father’s ship. Time went by, and Seymour grew older. He had become extremely greedy, more than he had been in his younger days. He was cruel beyond imagination, and had easily become one of the most fearsome Pirate Captains upon the sea. He was cruel, ruthless, and unforgiving. He had a lack of remorse for those he killed, and stole without a wince of regret. He was an emotionless monster, and one to fear. Those Darn Kul Tiras! (597 K.C. - 612 K.C.) At the age of 48, Seymour’s reign as Captain of the Merciless Maiden would come to an end. Wanted for his crimes toward the Kul Tiras, Seymour Cattoway would be tracked by a Kul Tiras War Vessel, and stormed by Kul Tiras Marines. Seymour would be apprehended, while his crew was killed and his ship was sunk. Once apprehended, Seymour would be taken to the Kul Tiras capital city, Boralus. Upon arriving in Boralus, Seymour would be met by an Admiral of the Kul Tiras Naval Fleet. Though wanted for his crimes, Seymour Cattoway’s skill regarding war vessels could not go unnoticed. The Admiral would, therefore, propose a deal with Seymour. The Admiral would allow Seymour the opportunity to live. However, in order for his life to be spared, Seymour would have to pledge himself to the Kul Tiras Naval Fleet. Wanting to live on, Seymour would accept the Admiral’s offer, and would take upon himself the title of Captain yet again. However, Seymour Cattoway would now be the Captain of a Kul Tiras War Vessel, entering into the Alliance and vowing to fight against the Orcish War Fleets during the Second War. A Deal You Can Not Refuse (612 K.C.) Fifteen years would pass, and Seymour would continue his allegiance with Kul Tiras. Though aligned with Kul Tiras, Seymour Cattoway wished to return to his life of piracy. Fighting under the banner of his enemy, Seymour would become rather depressed. With his depression, came a compulsive consumption to alcohol. One night while standing within a tavern in Boralus, Seymour would be met by a stranger known as Slade. Slade would prove himself to be a rather powerful individual, possessing the ability to grant life unto those who are dead, as well as many other capabilities. Slade would then tell Seymour of his admiration for him and his particular skills regarding ships, and how he wished to put his skills to use. He'd then begin to tell Seymour of a task for which he cannot perform, and how he is in need of assistance. In return for his assistance, Slade would promise to reward Seymour in any way he can. Seymour, intrigued by Slade's request, would ask of the task that requires assistance. Slade would begin to tell Seymour of a woman known as Ros'sha Ash'Therodin. She would go from ship to ship, boarding without consent from the ship's Captain and stowing away. Though Slade didn't go into detail as to why the woman deserved death, Seymour agreed happily to Slade's request. Therefore, two days later at nightfall, Seymour and Slade would sneak aboard an unoccupied, docked ship and would sail away on a search to find Ros'sha Ash'Therodin. The Continuous Search for Ros'sha Ash'Therodin (612 K.C.) A week would pass, and there would be no hope in sight. Slade and Seymour continued to sail the seas, in continuous search for Ros'sha. However, they would gain no closer to finding her, regardless of their effort. A target was sat on Ros'sha's head, just as a target had been recently set upon Seymour's. When it was discovered that he had gone missing, the Kul Tiras were quick to set sail in search for him. With the Kul Tiras after Seymour, the search for Ros'sha was becoming even more stressful. Though the search was slow, Slade and Seymour would, at last, be given information as to a ship Ros'sha had seemingly stowed away on. With this information, Seymour and Slade would follow the assumed route of the ship, in hope that they would find Ros'sha. After two days, the assumed ship Ros'sha was aboard was in sight. Slade and Seymour would, therefore, board the ship with the Captain's consent. Slade would then ask approval to search the ship, with their reason being that there was a possible stowaway was aboard. Unwanting of stowaways, the Captain would allow Slade and Seymour to search the ship, with the help from it's crew. Slade would find Ros'sha to be hiding in the lower deck of the ship. Once found, however, Ros'sha would flee, climbing atop the rafters of the ship's sails. Slade would follow and fight her upon the rafters. After a moment of fighting, Slade would pierce his blade through Ros'sha's stomach before then kicking her from the rafters. Ros'sha would fall to her death, landing upon the ship's deck. Once killed, Ros'sha would be tossed overboard by the crew of the ship, as Seymour and Slade returned to their ship. With Seymour's help, would come a reward as promised. The Merciless Maiden, a ship thought to have been destroyed, would rise from the sea. Once risen, the ship would appear as though it was over run by the undead, the undead being Seymour's risen crew. Though this was all that was asked of Slade, Slade would grant upon Seymour yet another gift. Seymour would be granted with a treasure far greater than that of a mere chest of precious metals. Seymour Cattoway would be turned into undeath, thus, alike his crew. With his tranformation into undeath would come immortality, as well as the ability to grant life unto those who are dead, just as Slade could do. Pirate Lord of the Damned (612 K.C. - Present) Seymour Cattoway, now gifted with immortality, sails the sea aboard the legendary, Merciless Maiden. Alongside Cattoway, is his undead crew. To this day, Seymour remains the cruel, sly rat he's always been. Though cruel, remorseless, and unforgiving, he can often his true nature behind a charming personality, thus, gaining the trust of those he sees useful to him. Personality ((To Come)) Combat ((To Come)) Mottos & Quotes ((To Come)) Alignment ((Coming Soon)) Religious Beliefs ((To Come)) Allies The Black Knight ((To Come)) Enemies Khalarian Kenway ((To Come)) Torrence Tyde ((To Come)) Ros'sha Ash'Therodin ((To Come)) Family Captain James Cattoway ((To Come)) Constance Cattoway ((To Come)) Josephine Lewis ((To Come)) The Merciless Maiden http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Merciless_Maiden Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian